Call centers employ one or more advisors to service calls from a number of subscriber vehicles. Typically, after an advisor has serviced a call, the advisor is allotted a predetermined amount to time to engage in after-call-work (ACW), where the advisor completes any necessary documentation or other work related to the call. When the advisor is finished with his/her ACW, the advisor's operator station is then placed in a ready state to service a new call.